


I Got You

by ElisabettaRomano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, small reference to drugs, tony stark calling peter every nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabettaRomano/pseuds/ElisabettaRomano
Summary: Peter wakes up feeling ill, but he knows Mr Stark has always got him, no matter what.OrA lot of fluff and cuddles!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> Small reference to taking drugs

It was nine in the morning, and Peter, for some reason, had still not come out of his room. Tony sighed, maybe it was that the kid had finally gotten to the stage where he would be moody and refuse to wake up in the morning. It would be just his luck for that to happen; maybe it was punishment for all the trouble he caused in his own youth.

Deciding that waiting any longer wouldn’t solve his problems, tony downed his third cup of coffee that morning, feeling like he would need all the mental stimulation he could get to deal with the kid at this time of day.

He clinks his cup on the glass table, standing up and striding away from the lounge with a stress frown already forming for what was about to come. He felt a headache forming.

“Kid, you up?” He knocked, waiting for a grumble or sassy response.” Kid, come on, even spider-babies need to get up at some reasonable time in the morning.”

A few seconds tick by and Tony couldn’t help the slight worry in his voice when he spoke. “Hey, I’m coming in, so be decent.”

The door smoothly opens, and tony steps in with a worried frown. At that moment, an unexpected sight of Peter with a red nose and drool coming out of his mouth greeted Tony. He must have somehow wrapped himself in his duvet, maybe rolling it around himself, for him to look like a sushi roll. Smiling, Tony sighed and crouched down to look at the teen who was oblivious to the world, sleeping and giving a slight snore every time he breathed.

“Oh, Roo,” he sat on the bed, pulling the duvet down to get a better look at the sweaty teen. “You don’t look so good.”

The talking must have slowly woken Peter as Tony watched with love as he hummed and stretched on the bed, knocking Tony’s leg and finally realising he was there.

Sleepy eyes blinked, and Peter couldn’t help but reach out his arms in want for comfort. “Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good.” Peter hated when he was ill, so he didn’t care if he looked clingy. He wanted Mr Stark.

“Come here, Spider-baby.” Strong hands from years of work slid under the kid’s, pulling him to the comfort and warmth only Tony could provide. Peter attached himself when he was in Tony’s lap, clinging like a koala with arms wrapped around his mentor’s neck and breathing in the motor oil that always soothed him.

Tony felt his heart soften as his kid clung to him for comfort; his baby.

Smelling his brown curls, tony adjusted his hold on Peter’s bum so that that his Spider-baby could properly wrap his legs around his waist, waiting until he was settled before he shifted to stand with his precious cargo. It felt like all was good in the world when he got these special moments with his kid. He wouldn’t change a thing in life if it meant he never met Peter.

Tony walked to the door, rubbing a hand down Peter’s back as he watched as the teen’s cute face that was squished on his chest. He let out a hushed voice, “F.R.I, dim the lights on the way and put on Emperor Strikes Back in the lounge. Protocol Sick Spider-baby is in effect.”

With a few more grumbles and shushing, Tony was at the couch where he tried to gently sit on, grunting at the added weight of a grumbling kid.

Frowning, Peter whined when Tony began to shift him to the side of his lap. He felt a panic at the thought of Tony leaving, so he held on tighter to the being giving him comfort. “No, stay.” He knew Tony got weak at his doe eyes, and Peter wasn’t above using them in this situation- not when he wanted to be cuddled.

“Underoos, don’t give me that look.” Tony stroked a curl back, watching as it bounced right back. He loved his kid’s hair -he would never allow Peter to straighten them again, especially after the disaster at the team’s monthly food outing to a restaurant where he came in with a crispy, frizzy mess that was quickly fixed by Tony in the bathroom. He was pretty sure he felt his heart skip when he saw the butchered curls on Peter’s head. All straighteners were banned from Peter after that.

Tony placed a kiss onto the silky curls, feeling Peter hum and snuggle deeper into his chest. Warmth bloomed in his chest; this was better than board meetings.

“How about I quickly get some food and medicine now, then we can cuddle and watch the movie without interruptions, yeah?” Tony watched as Peter thought about it, his nose crinkling before he wiped his snot on his sleeve. Great- he was going to have to add tissues to his trip to the kitchen. Maybe a new t-shirt for the amount of shot he could see being on him by the end of the day. Grimacing at the thought, he sighed and just accepted that he was going to be dealing with more situations like this in the future now he had his Spider-baby to look after. But he didn’t regret a thing.

Grumbling from the kid’s stomach caused him to blush as he looked up at Tony, he felt like such a child when he did something embarrassing in front of his mentor. Tony laughed at his red face, which made Peter smile too.

“Well, I think your spidy-metabolism made the choice for you, Roo. Come on, shift over so I can get up.”

Peter flopped over, going boneless in a silent protest. If he had to move, he wasn’t going to make it easy. Maybe it was childish, or maybe life was cruel and being apart from Tony for a few minutes while ill was the worst thing to happen. He went with the latter option. 

Grumbling as his bum was pushed by Tony, finally allowing him to move away to get food and medicine, Peter breathed heavily through his mouth as he wiped his nose again. He hurt everywhere and it wasn’t fair- his mutation should have meant that he shouldn’t get ill from colds  
Tears started to gather in his eyes, and he felt his throat start to tighten and burn. Damn it, he was going to cry.

With no strength to hold it back, big, fat tears ran down his face as he tried to muffle the sound of his crying in the couch cushions. It felt like it was only a second before he could feel Tony pulling him up and pushing his wet and blotchy face into his neck, calming the kid with shushes and kisses to his curly hair.

“Hey, hey, Roo, you’re alright. I got you.” Tony kissed his head, rubbing his leg that was wrapped around his waist. “I got you, kid.” He hushed into his baby’s curls.

Peter allowed himself to let go and just relax in the safety and comfort he was given. He remembered what I felt like to be alone and not have his parents love and affection after they died, then his uncle, and lastly his aunt. He missed the physical touches and hugs that made him feel safe and loved, but he had Tony. The man who would do anything for him, no matter what. The man that was currently rocking him and whispering sweet reassurances into his ears while he smeared snot and tears into his expensive shirt. This was love, Peter thought, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Tony continued to sooth his kid until he heard the crying stop and turn into sniffles, slowly pulling back and reaching under Peter’s chin, so he could look into his glistening eyes.

“Look at you, kid. Pulling my heartstrings here.” Tony softly smiles and rubbed a tear off Peter’s cheek.” I think it’s time for some medicine and food. Get drugged up and eat as much junk food as we possibly can? What do you think?” Peter giggled and brushed off the sweaty curls off his forehead.

“Mr Stark- you make it sound like were getting high or something.” Peter couldn’t help but smile at the way his mentor was smiling at him- he knew Tony was just being silly to make Peter laugh and make things better. Tony always knew how to make things better.

Pulling back, Peter readjusted himself in Tony’s lap, so he was sideways and resting his head on his mentor’s shoulder, getting ready for the perfect position to watch a film and maybe fall asleep in if Tony didn’t make him go to bed. When he finally settled, Tony reached out beside him to grab the medicine from the couch seat and started to unscrew the cap to fill up the syringe to the allowed amount. He also grabbed a chocolate biscuit for Peter to eat afterwards; banana flavoured medicine was disgusting to anyone, especially his Spider-baby with enhanced senses and taste.

“Open up-“ Peter wasn’t given a choice as the syringe was shoved in his mouth and quickly dispensed, making him frown at Tony, but that was quickly forgotten when he was given an Oreo and thanked Tony. “No worries. Just get comfortable, so we can start on all the crisps I got. Can’t remember what flavour they are as F.R.I.D.A.Y got them, so blame her if they taste bad.”

“You actually asked for those flavours, boss. Maybe I should book an appointment with Cho for your memory?” F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed in with more sass than Peter could remember. It must be her learning from her creator.

“Shut it, F.R.I, or I’ll re code you to lose that sass of yours.”

“You just don’t like that she is funnier than you, Mr Stark.” Peter smiled at the dramatic gasp Tony gave.

“Take that back! Or I’ll never let you cuddle me again.” Peter knew he was joking, especially with the dramatic gestures and facial expressions, but he still couldn’t help gripping tighter onto Tony when he said that, leaning his face closer to Tony’s neck.

“You wouldn’t survive without me, Mr Stark. And I have sticky hands and feet, remember? You couldn’t get rid of me, even if you tried.” Peter gave a charming grin as he bent his neck to look up to Tony, still clinging tightly.

Features softened and his fake frown become a smile.” That’s right, Roo. You will always have me and I will always have you.” Brushing away a curl, Tony lent in to kiss his forehead, then secure his arm back around to hold him close. “Snuggle in and start eating, you can rest when you get tired.”

Smiling, Peter did as he was told, making sure to be as close as possible and smelling Tony’s chest, laughing when he got given a packet of tissues. “You’ll stay with me, right?” He couldn’t help the slight vulnerable wobble in his voice.

Stroking his cheek, Tony looked into his baby’s eyes.”Of course; I got you, underoos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve decided to start writing on here to just get started and get creative, so if there’s any errors, just tell me. I’m not the greatest at spelling and grammar, but I can’t improve if I don’t start writing, so...🤗  
> Would love to hear what ideas you guys have for any oneshots.Hope you enjoyed❤️


End file.
